Dis, Sasuke, c'est comment d'avoir une famille?
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Sasuke ne s'attendais sûrement pas à telle question de la part de Naruto. Surtout pas après s'être battu avec lui et s'être disputé. Mais la réponse semble ne pas pouvoir être omise après tout. AVANT SHIPPUDEN.


**Pour mes lecteurs, je tient à préciser que ce court one-shot se passe avant shippuden, sasuke et naruto ont donc treize ans et Sasuke n'a pas (encore) déserté le village. Il m'est venu d'un coup comme ça alors je l'ai écrit.**

**J'espère que vous aurez une bonne lecture!**

**Erza**

* * *

><p>C'était un doux soir d'été le coucher de soleil teintait le ciel de rouge, propageant une lumière orangée sur le village cachée de Konoha où les habitants circulaient encore en tee-shirt sous la tendre chaleur.<p>

Naruto et Sasuke avait commencé à se battre en fin d'entraînement et leur empoignade avait durée jusqu'à plus tard dans la soirée, au moment où le soleil laissait doucement la place à la lune. Kakashi et Sakura n'avait pas cherché à les séparer et désespérés, étaient rentrés chez eux.

Epuisé et couvert de quelques ecchymoses diverses, Naruto s'écroula sur l'herbe, la tête à quelques centimètres du tronc d'un grand arbre. Dans un était légèrement meilleur que le sien, Sasuke soupira et s'installa lentement contre cet arbre, prenant précautionneusement soin de ne pas faire de faux mouvements qui pourrait réveiller les blessures dues à son idiot de coéquipier.

-Je te hais vraiment, déclara Naruto au bout d'un moment.

N'importe qui aurait était touché voir blessé par cette phrase, mais il s'agissait ici de Sasuke et il avait l'habitude de ce genre de déclaration de la part de son presque ami. Aussi se contenta-t-il de soupirer une nouvelle fois et de répondre d'un ton détaché :

-Moi aussi.

Naruto eut un grand sourire plein de dent suite à cette réponse. Pour n'importe quel autre humain, cette conversation n'apportait aucune raison de sourire, mais pour Naruto, le fait que son rival réponde à ses provocations, se battent avec lui ou même éprouve des sentiments négatifs envers sa personne lui prouvait que quelque part, il le reconnaissait. Sasuke se contenta d'un court ricanement dédaigneux. Ils avaient certes une drôle de façon de se supporter mais il n'y avait aucun doute comme quoi ils étaient réellement amis.

-Je me demande si Sakura-chan acceptera de manger des ramens avec moi cette fois-ci, annonça Naruto d'un air rêveur.

Sasuke eut un reniflement hautain et se contenta de dire :

-Tu manges trop de ramens.

-Mais c'est bon les ramens ! Ramens ! Ramens ! Chantonna Naruto en réponse.

-Cela n'empêche pas qu'en manger à tout les repas est dangereux pour la santé, rétorqua Sasuke, exaspéré.

-Parce que tu manges autre chose toi ? S'ennquit Naruto, irrité.

-Oui, comme tout le monde.

-Hein ?

-Tut le monde n'aime pas les ramens tu sais, Dobe.

-Quoi ? Et ils mangent quoi alors ? Demanda Naruto, étonnée.

-Des légumes et de la viande par exemple.

Naruto parut soudainement gêné et quelque part, triste aussi. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant sa réaction mais le laissa parler. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, Naruto ouvrit la bouche et déclara, si bas que Sasuke dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

-Je ne sais pas les cuisiner, ces choses là, je n'ai jamais appris. Les ramens, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile à cuisiner pour un orphelin…

Sasuke ne trouva rien à répondre, et se perdit aussi dans les souvenirs douloureux de la solitude. Bien que Naruto ait toujours eu conscience du fait que Sasuke n'avait plus de famille depuis ses huit ans et que Sasuke savait que Naruto n'en avait jamais eu, ils n'avaient jamais abordée le sujet, encore moins ensemble. Dans le sourire constant de Naruto, leurs amis croyaient que ça ne lui manquait pas puisqu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu et dans l'attitude distante et supérieure de Sasuke, ils croyaient qu'ils avaient fait son deuil depuis bien longtemps et qu'il était passé au dessus de ça.

La vérité était que l'on ne guérissait jamais de la solitude.

-Tu sais les cuisiner toi ? S'enquit Naruto plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que par réelle curiosité.

Sa tentative fut un échec total quand Sasuke répondit, d'une voix tremblante qui les surprit tous les deux :

-Oui, ma mère m'avait appris quand j'étais petit.

Sasuke détourna le regard et baissa la tête, autant pour reprendre contenance que pour chasser les idées noires qui assaillaient maintenant son esprit. Naruto resta silencieux, il pensait que peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il se taise. Mais après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il se mettrait dans cet état, ce stupide Sasuke. Il se ravisa en apercevant la lueur éteinte dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il n'eut plus aucune envie ni de l'accuser ni de le provoquer.

Sasuke s'était repris et affichait son air d'indifférence habituelle, si bien que Naruto se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêver. Il eut un sourire triste, se releva et se cala lui aussi contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Dis…commença-t-il, hésitant.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, signe qu'il avait son attention.

-C'est comment d'avoir une famille ? demanda alors Naruto.

Il n'osait plus relever le visage de peur de croiser le regard de son coéquipier. Il eut le courage de le regarder quand une bourrasque de vent fit voler leurs cheveux. La tête en arrière et le regard tourné vers les étoiles qui peuplaient maintenant le ciel, ses cheveux poussés vers l'arrière à cause de l'alizée, laissant son visage dégagé, Sasuke avait laissé un triste sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Comment t'expliquer ça clairement ? Commença Sasuke sans tourner la tête vers lui pour autant.

Naruto attendit, impatient, comprenant er respectant le fait que ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'en parler.

-Une famille, commença alors Sasuke, c'est un peu comme…une journée d'été. Oui, c'est ça, une journée d'été. C'est chaud, c'est joyeux, on l'attend avec impatiente et ça brille. Avoir une famille, c'est aussi avoir un endroit pour revenir, se poser, se reposer, parler, pleurer ou rire quelques que soit les situations. Que tu es eu une dure journée, que tu es fait des erreurs, ou même que tu sois simplement passé à côté de quelque chose d'important, une famille, c'est que qui t'accueillera les bras ouverts, et qui t'empêchera de couler.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Sasuke n'avait conscience ni de Naruto qui le regardait les yeux brillants ni de son sourire qui se faisait encore plus triste, et encore moins des larmes qui naissait aux de ses yeux.

La voix tremblotante et cassée, il continua :

-Un père, c'est celui qui te guide discrètement tout en te réprimandant pour t'ouvrir les yeux, il t'aime de loin t'empêchant de faire des choses dangereuses en les faisant parfois par lui-même.

L'image de Fugaku Uchiwa, son père, sembla se dessiner un instant au milieu des étoiles. Il revit son visage sévère où ses yeux brillaient cependant tendrement.

-Une mère, c'est avant tout celle qui t'a donné la vie, qui te considèrera toujours comme son enfant. C'est peut-être dur à croire pour toi, surtout entre Sakura et Tsunade-sama, mais une mère c'est la femme la plus douce qu'il puisse exister pour un enfant, ou même un adulte, combien même cette mère aurait un fort caractère. Une mère, ça te prends dans tes bras quand tu pleurs, ça te prends dans tes bras quand tu souris, ça te caresse les cheveux quand tu t'endors ou en écoutant. Une mère tu voudras toujours la sentir contre toi.

Il serra fort les poings et les desserra, reconnaissant la peau pâle et blanche de Mikoto Uchiwa, sa mère, dans son propre teint. Ses yeux aimants et son sourire tendre lui manquait.

-Un frère, c'est plus compliqué mais aussi c'est plus proche de toi. Il est celui qui te comprendra quand tes parents ne le pourront pas, il te protège, il t'entraine pour ne pas que tu te blesses, il dort avec toi pour éloigner tes cauchemars, vient te chercher à l'académie pour ne pas que tu te perdes, il te raconte le passé, te rassure sur l'avenir, te soutient, t'apprends, veille sur toi…Un frère est toujours là pour toi, même si c'est comme obstacle à surmonter, parce que c'est ça aussi être frère, acheva-t-il en reprenant les mots même de son grand frère.

Il se souvenait de son grand frère, de son vrai grand, de l'Itachi Uchiwa d'avant le massacre. Son sourire lui apparait souvent quand il fermait les yeux.

Naruto regardait subjugué une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son ami : des larmes. Des larmes fines et transparentes. Des larmes d'une beauté et d'une douleur sans pareille. Sasuke les essuya vite, ne voulant pas se montrer faible face à lui ou lui montrer à quel point il se sentait seul sans eux, à quel point ils lui manquaient.

En désespoir de cause, Naruto ne put que dire, ayant le tact de ne pas faire de remarque :

-Moi, je n'ai jamais eu de famille.

La réaction de Sasuke fut imminente et spontanée : il asséna un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son coéquipier :

-Abruti !

-Quoi ?

-Et Sakura, Kakashi et moi, t'en fais quoi ? Et Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru et Lee ? Et tous les autres ?

Naruto le regarda étonné, le regard de Sasuke s'était fait plus tendre malgré la noirceur de ses yeux qui ne s'éteignaient pas. Les traits de son visage s'étaient détendus. Dans l'esprit de Naruto, l'image de tous leurs amis en train de rire devant les portes de Konoha apparut. Il eut un sourire heureux et s'exclama :

-Ouais, toi et moi, on a vraiment une belle grande famille !

Sasuke ne fit qu'un « Tss » étouffé mais Naruto pouvait bien voir qu'il était heureux, à sa façon.

Le lendemain, ils se disputèrent encore.


End file.
